


A flaming heart 2

by ThePurplePantherCat



Series: A Flaming Heart: The book series [2]
Category: Danger Force (TV), Henry Danger (TV), Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Near Death, Same-Sex Marriage, hero x villain, villain x hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePantherCat/pseuds/ThePurplePantherCat
Summary: So it's been a month since the Minyak and Drex incident then one day Captain Man/Ray proposes to Fire Phoenix/Frankini so they soon get married and live their happy ever after as crime fighting husbands with the help of Danger Force, or do they? A few days after the wedding an unknown villain builds a strange weapon that is slowly stealing Frankini's powers so he is now slowly dying and Captain Man is now on edge with worry- They now need to find this villain and destroy the weapon to get Frankini's powers back before he's gone forever.
Relationships: Captain Man/Frankini, Frankini/Captain Man
Series: A Flaming Heart: The book series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947838
Kudos: 2





	1. 1: The proposal and wedding planing

At Swellview park:

"So...Captain Man. Why did you bring me here?" Fire Phoenix asked walking into the park with Captain Man. He asked him to come there alone with him but he had no idea why. 

Captain Man held Fire Phoenix's hand. "To ask you something." "Okay if this is a prank I swear I will burn your hair off." Captain Man flinched. "Remind me to never prank you on April Fools Day-" Fire Phoenix snickered.

"Well now we're just going off topic, now back to that question I had-" Captain Man got down on one knee. "Fire Phoenix, you and I have been boyfriends for a while and I want us to live together forever and-" Fire Phoenix folded his arms. "Get to the point babe." 

Captain Man snickered and pulled out a ring. "What I'm trying to ask is, will you marry me?" Fire Phoenix stood there in silence stunned. "I-I-Am I dreaming??" He choked out hoping that he wasn't. "I don't think so-?" "Then yes I'll marry you!"

Captain Man stood up and placed the ring on his finger with a smile. "Wait, this isn't gonna melt right? Because every other ring I've worn has melted once I use my powers, why else do you think I'm wearing bracelets but not rings?" "I thought of that, so I had Schwoz re-build the densitizer and make the ring indestructible." Fire Phoenix made a fire-ball in his hand and the ring did not melt.

At the mans nest:

"Guy's! Me and Frankini have big news!" Ray yelled running into the room dragging Frankini with him. "Tell us later vwe're vwatching the news." Schwoz said waving them away. "Oh your watching the news? Then your gonna wanna stay tuned in." Frankini said looking at the screen.

Trent: Breaking news!

Marry: And this news story is huge! Especially for Captain Man. Trent?

Trent: Today Captain Man proposed to Fire Phoenix and received a positive response so there is going to be a superhero wedding in Swellview!

Marry: *Starts humming 'here comes the bride'*

Mika jumped off the couch. "Wait, you two are gonna get married?!" 

"Yep."

"And we are gonna have our hero wedding next weak and our personal wedding a day after!"

"Vwoah vwoah vwoah- You are going to plain to vweddings in one vweak?!"

Ray dropped a giant book next to Schwoz and Frankini smirked. "No, we want you to plan it in one weak."

Schwoz had a WTF expression.

"Have fun with that."

(Yes I know fully well this first chapter was very short but I promise the future chapter's will have 1000 words and up)


	2. 2: The weddings and a visit from Frankini's sister

At the hero wedding (which is not too far from the man's nest):

"I'm so excited! Me and my soulmate finally get to live together forever!" Fire Phoenix said doing a pirouette. Instead of wearing his normal outfit Fire Phoenix currently wore a glittery pink tuxedo along with black dress shoes and black finger-less gloves. 

"Calm down "Phoenix" It's just a stupid wedding. Your gonna have another one straight after." Volt snapped with her arms folded. Instead of her normal suit she wore a red and black dress along with black boots. "Come on Chappa your just mad cause you have to wear dresses." Shoutout teased. Instead of her normal suit she wore a very floofy strapless silver dress with black high heals.

Trent ran over with half the KLVY news team. "So Fire Phoenix, what happening? How do you feel getting married?" He (Literally-) shoved the microphone into his face. Fire Phoenix snarled and his arms lit on fire. "Get That MICROPHONE OUTTA MY FACE-" Fire Phoenix quickly calmed as Trent flinched and pulled the mic back. "Sorry sorry- I'm just really nervous and excited and I also have other emotions at the same time so I might accidentally snap again." Fire Phoenix coughed that last part. 

"Eah it's fine. That's normal cause this ain't your average normal wedding! Not only that it's special because this is a superhero wedding its also special because this is also Swellveiws first same-sex marriage! Every other wedding Swellveiw's had was husband and wife bleah bleah bleah. That got boring quick. But this is a husband and husband wedding. To Swellview that's fresh. And this is a super wedding so double special wedding!"

Fire Phoenix and Volt stood there waiting for him to shut up while Shoutout was actually listening.

"Anywho enough of that. We'll be back with the full KLVY news crew to film the ceremony part of the wedding for the news!" Trent left with his half of the news crew.

"...Well that was weird, did Trent seam happier then normal when telling this kind of news???" Fire Phoenix looked confused.

-

"Why wont the wedding ceremony start alreadyyyyyyyy-" Captain Man whined like a child. Captain Man wore a blue and red tuxedo with black dress shoes.

"Because we're waiting for all of the guests to arrive and right now we only have 3/4 of the guests." AWOL explained. He wore a yellow and black tuxedo with black and yellow dress shoes.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyyy-" Captain Man continued to whine. "Sheesh right now your being worse then Bose usually is- Speaking of Bose, where is he??"

Brainstorm walked over wearing a blue and black tuxedo with no shoes. "Here I am!" He was levitating the rings with his mind. "Don't worry their sewed down encase I drop them-"

"Bose, WHERE ARE YOUR SHOES?!"

"It's my revenge for nether of you allowing me to wear shants."

"At least put some socks on!"

"No."

Marry walked on over with the rest of the KLVY news team. "Hey Captain Man!" "Oh....Hey?" "How do you feel about getting married?" "If the wedding ceremony does not start soon I will smash something."

AWOL jumped into the camera view. "He's joking! Tell them your joking." He said whispering the second sentence to Captain Man. "I'm dead serious." He said bluntly looking directly into the camera despite what AWOL said.

"Ooookay, do you think your fingers are jealous of your other-"

"Well, BYE BYE!" AWOL yelled teleporting Marry and her half of the news crew to some seats then teleported back alone.

-

(Five minute time skip to the wedding ceremony-)

(Also note: I don't really know how to write weddings all I know is what I've seen on tv cause I'm 13 and never attended a real wedding so tell me if I did something wrong cause I ain't a mind-reader and so I know what to do if I ever write a wedding again after this chapter)

"I'm Trent Overunder and Swellviews own Captain Man and Fire Phoenix's wedding ceromony is about to begin." Marry popped into camera view. "And I'm Marry Gaperman!" Trent shoved Marry away. "That's great Marry-"

Captain Man stood at the place where he and Fire Phoenix would be pronounced married. (bruh I don't know what that's called or if it even has a name-) Schwoz started to run down the aisle wearing a dress and throwing flower peddles on peoples heads. "Schwoz! Your supposed to gently lay the flower peddles on the aisle not yeet them on peoples head!!" Captain Man hissed.

Schwoz blew a raspberry at him and continued to yeet them on peoples heads.

Once Schwoz was done and stat down a groom version of 'here comes the bride' instead of the original version played (because it would be stupid to play the original at a male same-sex marriage) and Fire Phoenix started to slowly walk down the aisle. 

Once joined with Captain Man, Fire Phoenix smiled. The mayor a Swellview said a bunch of boring words. Once he was done and Captain Man and Fire Phoenix said their 'I do's' Brainstorm delivered the rings while they where levitated above his head.

(Timeskip past the second wedding cause I really don't wanna write a second wedding- And Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, Goomer, and Sam where indeed in the audience along with Cat)

"Schwoz did you really have to make me wear a wedding dress?!" Ray snapped.

"It's my revenge! You make me flower girl, you wear vwedding dress! HA!" Schwoz snickered.

Frankini tried his hardest to hold back laughter.

"Frankini! I'm so glad you finally got married! Congrats!" A voice said in the background.

"Who's that??"

Cat walked over. "Hi! I'm Cat Valentine!" Frankini rapped his arm around her. "She's my sister." "Dude! You have a sister!?" Miles screeched confused. Frankini rolled his eyes. "If you want to know something crazier 'Frankini' isn't even my brother's real name, his birth name is-" Frankini slapped his hand over Cat's mouth. "Sorry sis but we do not speak of my real name, you never know where those cops and people who run those mental hospitals are hiding. "They hear who I am and I'll get dragged back to that hospital in Idaho." He removed his hand.

"I don't think you'll have to worry bout that in Swellview but kay kay. Now for my good news! I'm staying in Swellveiw for a month!" 

"But what about your babysitting service with Sam?" "Goomer's visiting his ex-ex-boss Dice for a month so he's filling in for me!"

"Yay!"


	3. 3: The Phoenix is dying

(Yeeeah dark title I know- And fun fact: Frankini changing into Fire Phoenix was just Frankini putting his outfit on like NoRmAl ClOaThEs- in the first book but he now has a superhero transformation to change into Fire Phoenix)

At the Man's nest:

"Babe! How could you tell your sister about our super identity's!?" Ray asked Frankini who sported a knife cat meme expression. "Don't worry! My sister can keep a secret." 

Cat was just wondering around looking at the hideout in awe.

"I don't believe that. Schwoz! Go get the memory wiper!!" Frankini gave him a 'I will kill you in your sleep' look. "Your not memory wiping my sister! Besides the memory wiper broke in the Drex final battle and was never rebuilt remember!?" "Grrrr. Fine." 

Frankini started feeling lightheaded. "...Why do I feel weak all of the sudden...?" He stumbled a bit. Ray held him up. "Maybe your just tired?" "Naa..na..I don't feel t-red I juuust feel week like I've had too much blood drawn by a do-tor..." Frankini slurred his words a bit then passed out in his arm's. 

Cat saw this and ran over. "Frankini?!" They both noticed his skin was pale. Ray shook Frankini awake. Frankini stood up and groaned. "Okay somethings very wrong. SCHWOZ!"

Schwoz dropped down from the ceiling. "Yeees??" "See what's wrong with my husband!" Ray shoved Frankini at Schwoz. "Vwell' wvhat makes you think there's something wrong with him?" "I've been feeling lightheaded and very weak out of the blue." Frankini started. "And his skin is pale and he just passed out in my arms a few seconds ago." 

Schwoz took a weird looking device and scanned Frankini with it. After the scan was complete Schwoz looked very concerned. "Oh, no no no no no no-" 

"What is it Schwoz?!?!" "Yeah mister little man. What's wrong with my brother?"

"Frankini's powers are being drained. So he's dying."

"WHAT?!" "Yeah, what?"

"Well his powers are forcefully being drained out of him and because of that he is dying, I know the source of the force that's doing so and it's a week long drive from here and that's exactly how long he has left. If we get there on time and destroy what's taking his powers he'll get them back at full strength and It will be like this never happened."

"But what if we don't make it?"

"He'll go bye bye and can't get his powers back."

Frankini and Cat looked freaked out.

"I don't know what car vwe can take though because we can't take a hoolicoptor although it would be faster and all of the official Man-Car's ver destroyed when the Man cave blew up."

"We can take my car! As long as four of you don't mind sharing seats and one of you don't mind riding in the trunk. because there's eight of us and there's five seats. " Frankini chimed in.

"Miles and I can share a seat." Mika said. "And I disaprove of it but since it's to save you I'll share a seat with Bose." Chappa said with her arm's folded.

"And I'll take the troonk."

"I'll drive!"

"I'll sing along to the radio. In the backseat though cause I figure my brother's gonna want to be in shotgun along with his husband."

Frankini clasped his hands together. "Great so it's settled."

Everyone, (except Cat, Schwoz (they aren't superhero's) and Frankini (he has a different transformation)) blew a bubble to transform.

Frankini created a fireball with both his hands and he made the fireball increase in size for a few seconds, then he slammed his hands down and head up, sparks flew on the ground, the fireball vanishing and Frankini was in his Fire Phoenix outfit.

"Let's go." Fire Phoenix said with a smirk and superhero pose. "Could you not be dramatic right now? Yes I get that you got a transformation for you to use but we're on a clock here." Captain Man said. Fire Phoenix glared. "Fine." He strutted out a huge amount of sass.

"You being a diva is part of the reason I fell in love with you." Captain Man murmuring to himself following him.

"...Let's just go!" Cat followed them both. Schwoz and Danger Force not far behind.

In the car before they leave:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WVHY IS THEIR A BAG OF FEET IN THE TROONK?!" Schwoz screamed. Fire Phoenix smiled and started giggling then he started busting up laughing. 

"Don't worry it's fake feet!" Cat called.

"Why is there a bag of fake feet in the trunk??? And why are the seatbelts rope??" Captain Man asked.

"The bag of feet I don't know, but the rope is because my brother really liked rope."

Fire Phoenix was still cackling and quickly stopped wiping a tear. "Hope no one makes me laugh again cause if I laugh that hard again it's going to ruin my makeup." He stopped smiling and got serious. "Okay guy's we're going to have to lightning drive this. No stops except for gas, wazz breaks but only if extremely necessary, and for driver changes between Captain Man and Schwoz. Me and Cat would drive but I can't risk fainting while driving and my sister does not have a driver's licence because she does not think it's necessary to have one." He counted the points on his fingers. 

"It's true about the driver's licence thing. Sam drove me here to Swellveiw." Cat said.

Captain Man started the car. "Okay the life or death roadtrip-" Fire Phoenix glared. "Please don't call it that."

"-Begin's now!"

"Now I gotta use the bathroom..." Brainstorm said.

"WAZZ ON THE FLOOR OR IN YOUR PANTS!!" Fire Phoenix said whipping his head around and glaring at him.

"Okay!" He said cheerfully. 

All the men/boy's (except Brainstorm, who was wazzing his pants) in the car had a knife cat meme face as all the girl's in the car all went "Ewww..." in unison.

"Kay, lets go." Captain Man backed out of the driveway and onto the road.

"YAY ROAD TRIP!" Cat yelled.


	4. 4: Roadtrip

(Yes I wrote a whole roadtrip chapter don't judge me (and I had too because If i skip to the next part the book will be too damn short (I want it to be at least 5 chapters long-)))

(Also warning: Potty mouth Fire Phoenix/Frankini-)

Day one in the car:

"Sheesh. Brainstorm has wazzed his pants about 10 times already-" AWOL said clearly disgusted. "Ew." Cat scooted away.

"At this rate we wont make it." Fire Phoenix was concerned. "We will make it. Besides it's only day one, and I can't go over speed limit, Captain Man made an oath to never brake the law, even if its an emergency. The only exceptions for braking laws are dumb laws and murdering."

Fire Phoenix slammed his foot down on the break. Captain Man was surprised. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Move." Fire Phoenix and Captain Man got out of the car. Fire Phoenix got in the drivers side and Captain Man got in the passengers side. "Captain Man may never go over speed limit even for an emergency but Fire Phoenix will GLADLY DO SO." Fire Phoenix slammed his foot down on the accelerator before Captain Man could even get his seatbelt on. "I thought you weren't gonna drive due to the risk of you fainting!" "I CHANGED MY MIND."

"One of you might want to cover Brainstorms ears!" Cat said hanging onto the seat. "Why?" "He will not want to hear the words that are about to fly out of my brothers mouth-" Volt plugged Brainstorms ears. Brainstorm was confused but did not really care because he was coloring a coloring book.

Fire Phoenix honked the horn. "MOVE YOUR F***ING CAR!!! AND STOP F***ING TEXTING WHILE DRIVING SO PUT YOUR DAMN PHONE DOWN AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE F***ING ROAD!!!"

Everyone else in the car, but Volt (who fears nothing) and Brainstorm (who could not hear it) looked scared.

Day two in the car:

Brainstorm was sleeping and now wearing tech earplugs (via Schwoz) that made him def so he could not hear Fire Phoenix's screaming.

Schwoz was now laying on the car floor because he could not stand being with the bag of feet anymore.

"STOP F***ING LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT F***ING S****Y A** TREES!!!" Fire Phoenix honked the horn multiple times snarling.

Captain Man looked at him weird.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked the only one besides Brainstorm who was not weirded out. 

"Why is my husband screaming and honking the horn at trees?"

"I warned you he screams at the trees and buses while driving-"

"I thought you where joking!"

"Nope, unfortunately the people at the Idaho mental hospital where unable to fix that situation- Your lucky he's not wazzing on them like he normally does after screaming at them-"

"Wait, he wazzes on buses??"

"No, just the trees. He just screams at the buses."

"So your saying with buses he just screams at them and with trees he screams at them and wazzes on them?"

"Yep."

Fire Phoenix stopped the car and walked over to a tree and did an action that caused everyone to avert their eyes.

"Oh there it is-" Cat said.

Day three in the car:

AWOL and Shoutout where playing "Go Fish" and Schwoz was hiding under the seats.

Fire Phoenix now had a migraine but he did not care. All he cared about was getting his powers back so he could live longer then one week after his wedding.

A car honked at him. "GET THE F*** OUTTA MY WAY!!" He screamed honking back. "THAT'S RIGHT. I HAVE A F***ING HORN TOO B****!!!"

Captain Man put a hand on his shoulder. "Babe, calm your kiwi's-" 

"NO I WILL NOT CALM MY F***ING KIWI'S UNTIL I GET MY POWERS BACK FROM WHATEVER F***ER IS DOING THIS!! AND MAYBE KILL THEM."

"Please, stop-"

Fire Phoenix stopped the car with tears.

"There we go. Now let me drive and you get some rest."

They switched sides and Fire Phoenix passed out.

"Awwwww..."

Day four in the car:

Captain Man was now driving, he was driving past the speed limit (But not like a maniac like Fire Phoenix-) because he was now very concerned as all the worst scenario's now played in his head.

Cat was singing karaoke in the backseat.

Schwoz was farting.

"SCHWOZ!!!" Captain Man yelled plugging his nose.

"Sorry! Vworms make me gassy when I eat them in large amounts-"

"Ew."

Day five in the car:

Fire Phoenix was back to driving and we was slightly calmer now but that does not mean he stopped driving like a maniac. And he was currently snarling at the trees.

He set the trees on fire.

Cat saw this. "JA-" Fire Phoenix gave her a 'please don't use my birthname right now-' look.

"Frankini! Why did you set those harmless trees on fire?!"

Fire Phoenix had a strained obviously nervous smile. "What trees???"

Day six in the car:

Fire Phoenix was now coughing up blood and was deathly pale. So Captain Man was back to driving.

"We'renotgonnamakeitwe'renotgonnamakeitWE'RENOTGONNAMAKEIT-" Captain Man screamed.

"We're gonna make it and save my brother! Don't be negative!" 

"HOW CAN I NOT BE NEGATIVE?! THE ONLY DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FRANKINI'S LIFE OR DEATH IS A FEW MINUTES ONCE IT'S NOON TOMORROW!!! I'M FREEEEEEEKIN OUUUUUT-"

Cat shook Captain Man. "GET IT TOGETHER-"

Day seven in the car:

Fire Phoenix had trouble breathing now so he was now hooked up to an oxygen tank and mask which Schwoz decided to bring for an unknown reason-

Captain Man stopped the car. "We're here."


	5. 5: The fight of life or death

Random location-:

Everyone but Cat, Schwoz and Fire Phoenix jumped out of the car. "Here to get your lovers powers back ey?" Minyak said approaching them like they where in a anime. "Minyak. Why are you approaching us like that?" "CAUSE IT'S MORE DRAMATIC NOW PREPARE TO DIE-" Minyak opened his mouth and shot fire at them angry, they all dodged. Captain Man gave Danger Force a hand signal to destroy the machine. They got the message but Drex stopped them in their tracks.

"Where are you going little kids?" They screamed at him and started attacking him. He had a deadpan expression. "Really? You do know I'm indestructible correct?" "We don't care! And I'll yank on your hair and make weird sounds," Brainstorm crawled onto Drex's back and yanked his hair. "AWOOOGALAKALAKA-" He climbed down and started punching his butt. "And I'll punch your butt!!!" Drex got annoyed and yeeted him away. "Go away!"

"Brainstorm!" "Don't forget about meeeeee-" AWOL gave Drex a massive stink eye. "PREPARE TO DIE!!! AKAKAKAKAKAK!!" He jumped onto his back and started beating the hell outta him.

"What is up with boy's and making random noises?????" Shoutout asked Volt. Volt just shrugged.

The girls ran over and started dismantling the machine. But Minyak caught them and farted fire at them. "Dude! That's disgusting!"

Fire Phoenix jumped out of the car despite Cat and Schwoz telling him not too.

"Hey Maniac." Minyak glared at him. "IT'S MINYAK FRANKINI." "You call me by my super name when I'm dressed like this ugly!" "Fine "Fire Phoenix." now what do you want?! Aren't you dying?"

Fire Phoenix removed his oxygen mask and barfed blood for a few seconds and glared at him. "Yes but I'd rather use my possible last minutes to save my husband and his crew then to spend them on the sidelines!" He wacked Minyak in the head with his oxygen tank.

"Ow!" "Oh your lucky I'm not at full health and punched you. That would have hurt way worse." "I doubt that." He repeated his previous action then punched him.

Minyak breathed fire at him which shot him back and weakened him. "Good thing fire wont heal you in this scenario!" Fire Phoenix glared too weak to get up. His breathing was shallow and he made a final dissension and used his remaining strength to shoot the last of his powers at the weapon destroying it then his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out his mask falling off. Minyak checked his pulse. No pulse.

"YIPPPEEEE!" Minyak started doing a weird dance around Frankini's body. "DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA RA DA DA DA DA DA DA-" But his dance was cut off as Frankini's body glowed and he stood up. Minyak stopped. "Oh s***." Frankini put his mask back on his full strength back. He smirked and burned Minyak to a crisp. He saw a weird light but ignored it. Once the now burned Minyak hit the floor Fire Phoenix felt stronger and Schwoz ran over. "You adsorbed Minyak's powers!"

Fire Phoenix looked confused then he sneezed accidentally shooting a huge fireball out of his hand which he knew he couldn't do before. "Vwell here's and example for you say there's two hero's with the same powers. If one hero injurers the other enooth they'er powers will become 5x stroonger! 2x for gaining the strength of another persons powers and an unexplained 3x add on."

Brainstorm butted in. "So Frankini has too re-train to gain control of his powers like how Toilet Shimmer did when all the other Alicorns gave her their magic too keep it safe from the magic steeling Stink-eck in that one episode of My Tiny Horsey?" Schwoz rolled his eyes. "That's how a 5 year old child would say it," He clasped his hands together. "But yes exactly like that."

Frankini pointed at him. "How did you get back here????"

"AWOL teleported me back."

Cat floated over. "Uhhhh guys???"

"Oh crap-"

Timeskip five hours at the same location:

Minyak in a full body cast walked over to the pool of blood Frankini left. "This will do perfectly for my next plan."


End file.
